This invention relates to photodefineable polymers and processes for preparing them.
Such polymers are used in passivation films, photoresists, as insulating layers in fabricating electrical devices and as protective films for semiconductor elements.
It would be desirable to have photodefineable polymers with a low dielectric constant, a low dissipation factor, low moisture uptake, high sensitivity, high contrast, high resolution, thermal stability, enhanced oxidative stability, resistance to chemicals and plasmas, good adhesion, low release of volatiles during cure, good processability and good planarization.